Am I Beautiful?
by Nox Rose Keller
Summary: "Y-yes, Jeff, you are. Now, let me go get your father so that he can see your beauty..." His mother walked out of the bathroom and ran to her husband in their bedroom. "He's crazy," she said. Jeff walked into his parents' room, wearing his typically white hoodie, now covered in his blood, and holding a knife. "You lied, Mommy," he said in a creepy tone. No more parents after that.
1. Chapter 1

Am I Beautiful?

by Nox Rose Keller

Summary: "Y-yes, Jeff, you are. Now, let me go get your father so that he can see your beauty..." His mother walked out of the bathroom and ran to her husband in their bedroom. "He's crazy," she said. Jeff walked into his parents' room, wearing his typically white hoodie, now covered in his blood, and holding a knife. "You lied, Mommy," he said in a creepy tone. Within minuets, both of his parents were slaughtered.

WARNING:

This story is based off of a creepypasta called Jeff the Killer. There will be lots of blood, violence, etc., so read at your own risk. This chapter will be the creepypasta of Jeff. I will tell you the real story of him, and if you're comfortable with it, go ahead to the next chapter.

* * *

Okay, so, Jeff was walking home one day with his brother, Liu, and some bullies came up to them and started verbally insulting Liu. Jeff stood up for his brother and beat up the bullies. That phase is now over.

The second phase is when Jeff starts going insane. He takes a knife and sharpens it, and then he cut his mouth up to his ears so that he was always grinning. He then pours bleach on his eyes and burns his eyelids and hair, demolishing his eyelids and turning his long hair black. His pupils turn so tiny that they're only dots, and also making his eyes bloodshot.

Phase three. His mother walks in and asks him what he's doing. He turns to her and she is horrified to see his face. He answers her, asking if he's beautiful. She says he is, and runs off to find her husband. She tells him that their son's crazy, and then Jeff walks in and kills them both. He then goes upstairs and does the same to Liu.


	2. Welcome to the Family!

"Hey, Jeff?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Masky. What is it?"

"Slendy wants you in the lab. You... uh... know how to get there, right? I'm not trying to criticize you or anything, but this is Pasta Mansion. It's designed to get people lost."

"True. Can you take me there? If you're busy, I can try to find Toby."

"Ticci? He has too many mental disorders. He can't even feel pain. Not trying to make fun of him, just pointing out the cold, hard truth."

"Aren't they all cold and hard?"

Masky looked over at the newest member of the Creepypasta family. "Touche," he said.

* * *

Jeff finally made it to the lab after about an hour. Slenderman was pretty angry at him, too.

"Where were you?!"

"I was in the land of lostness!"

"Lostness? That's not even a word!"

"It is now!"

"GUYS! Get over it!" Masky was sitting in his seat, listening to his friends fight over a word Jeff made up. "Jeff, Slendy's right. Lostness isn't a word, and Slendy, Jeff was busy." Masky winked a Jeff, as if to say "You're welcome," and Jeff would've winked back if Slenderman wasn't watching him.

"Okay, fine," Slenderman said. "Jeff, I need you to go out to the forests with Jane and get all the pages. After that, bring them to me."

"Why...?" Jeff asked, not entirely sure.

"Because they're my drawings and I put them out there so that people could see them, but they keep on taking them. Therefore, I will keep them locked up in my room."

"Oooookay..."

* * *

"Clockwork? You know where Jane is?" Jeff was looking for Jane around the mansion when he ran into Natalie, a.k.a. Clockwork.

"Oh, uh... I think she's in her room. Not entirely sure. Though, it could be a female telepathy thing... Whatever. Good luck, _lovebird..._" Jeff winced at the word lovebird, and had to mentally reassure himself that no one knew.

When he got to Jane's room, He knocked quietly on the door. He then opened it a crack, and was somewhat disappointed to find that there wasn't anyone in there. Just then, Jane walked out of her bathroom in nothing but a towel.

Jeff decided it best to take his hand off the doorknob and back away slowly, possibly offering her chocolate or money if she found out.

* * *

He waited on the first floor for her after escaping, and he saw her walk by and grabbed her by the waist and ran out the door with her. They got to the middle of the woods and he set her down and kissed her. Man, he missed that. They were actually in a secret relationship, so they never really got a chance to kiss.

He broke the kiss and smiled at her. Not his artificial smile that he carved into his face, no, a real smile. She did the same to him.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too. Now let's go get those pages."

"Wait..."

Jeff looked over at his girlfriend and asked her what was wrong.

"Oh... uh... I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Can the other pastas come to play Truth or Dare tonight?"

"Oh, sure. We'll have to ask Slendy first."

"I know. Just asking you if you wanted to."

"Oh, you know I'm always up for a game of Truth or Dare."

* * *

There ya go! First Chapter is up. Special thanks to Montydragon for being my beta-reader!

Please review!

-Nox Rose Keller


	3. Found Out

Jeff and Jane got back to the mansion after the pages were all collected. It was about nine o'clock at night, and they were so tired that they literally fell strait down onto the floor in front of Slenderman when they handed him eight pages. Masky had to slenderwalk them to their beds, using up all his charge. **(Poor Masky...) **

The next morning, Miku got up and walked into the kitchen to find Jeff eating her candy.

"NO! No no no no no no no no no no no no no! I'm the addict here, not you! If you eat my candy, I'll just have to eat you to get it back!"

"Whoa... Hold up there, cannibal... Seriously, if you're gonna eat anyone, go down the well and get someone in the under realm. We'll be found out if you eat someone in the over realm just 'cause you want to."

"Fine... But I want even more candy in my bucket when I get back!"

"Don't forget to put on your shield! We can't risk the humans seeing us!"

"Gotcha!"

* * *

Miku got back after enjoying one of Zorgo's minions for breakfast. **(So good... yeah... uh... Moving on...)**

She walked into the kitchen and looked inside her candy bucket, expecting to see that Jeff had fulfilled his promise. He did, Well... not exactly. It was filled to the rim with human eyeballs. She squealed with delight and ran off to find Jeff.

She found him in his room with... wait, who's that? Jane? And what are they doing? Uh... Kissing? B-but...

"Uh..."

Jeff and Jane looked up from their make-out session **(teeheehee...:3) **and looked at the purple cannibal with eyes wide open.

"Uh... Jane? Jeff? Wh-what's going on? Jane, I thought you were trying to kill Jeff since he killed your parents... Wow..."

Jane got off of Jeff and walked up to Miku and gripped her knife off the dresser and held it up to her neck.

"Miku, if you tell anybody, and I mean _anybody, _I will slice this knife strait down your stomach and make you eat your organs, got it?"

"Y-yes! Just don't kill me!"

"I would never kill you!"

"You just threatened me!"

"Exactly! I _threatened _you! I would never go through with it!"

Jeff got up and walked over to the girls. "Ladies, ladies, there's enough of me for the both of you. Just calm down!"

Jane looked at him and said, "No, there's not enough, because you're mine... Miku, shut up... and... Oh whatever. Wait! Miku, do you want to play Truth or Dare tonight?"

"Oh! Yes, I love truth or dare!"

"Okay! Can you go ask Slenderman or Masky?"

"Yep! Be right back!"

"Okay!"

Miku ran out of the room to find Masky and Slenderman.

Jeff walked up behind Jane and hugged her by the waist and nuzzled his face into her neck. She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around neck and kissed him on his constant smile. She tasted blood for a minute, but it left after a while.

They broke apart right before Miku came back.

"Guys! He said yes! All the pastas are coming!"

"Really? That's great!" Jane said to her friend.

* * *

Okay guys, I gotta stop the chapter here. I was a little scared that Jeff would come and kill me for pairing him with Jane... I'm still a little worried that I'll die... Wish me luck!

Please review!

-Nox Rose Keller


	4. WTF?

Okay, quick note before I start the chapter- PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW! It's literally one of the only reasons I even _live_. I really look forward to waking up and getting on my laptop and seeing that others enjoy my work. Please review? Oh, well. Ain't happening, anyways.

* * *

All the pastas were gathered in the large living room of Pasta Mansion. Slenderman was getting ready to ask Nina truth or dare.

"Dare."

"Okay... Nina, I dare you to go out in public and act like a duck."

"Really? C'mon, boss. That's easy. Tomorrow morning, when I go out for my morning coffee, I'll walk up to the stand and quack at them till they splash hot coffee on my face."

"Ata girl!"

"Don't do that."

"Okay..."

"Alrighty! My turn!" Masky turned to look through all the creepypastas surrounding him. Just then...ANXIETY ATTACK! "Oh... U-Uh... J-Jane? Tr-Truth or-r Da-are?"

"Truth."

"O-okay... w-what a-are your f-feeling-gs towards-s J-Jeff?"

"Uh... Okay..." Everyone looked at her expectantly. "Uh... I uh... I... love... Jeff. I-in fact... we're... together..."

Eyes widened.

Jaws dropped.

Hands clapped.

"Wh-what?"

* * *

Okay, sorry it's so short, but I'm really busy and I wanted to finish this up.

Please review!

-_Nox Rose Keller_


End file.
